


Jealousy

by peachywritesx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom!Kenma, Brat!Kenma, Hair Kink, Intense, Jealous!Kuroo, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Daddy Kink, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top!Kuroo, degrading, interruptions, praising, spitting, very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywritesx/pseuds/peachywritesx
Summary: Jealousy.. a real bitch isn’t it?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 279





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again you horny fucks! Hope you guys enjoy this oneshot, wanted to try a different concept than the ones I’ve done before. 
> 
> Mood: Into It by Chase Atlantic

Kenma laughed softly at the texted he'd gotten from Hinata as he walked into the small apartment.

He'd just gotten back from hanging out with Hinata at a bar, of course he wasn't looking for anyone since he was already in a relationship with Kuroo. 

However it was really quite when he walked into the bedroom, "Babe?" he called out. Kenma turned his phone off and threw it on the bed. 

He felt a presence behind him but before he could turn around Kuroo's hand wrapped around his throat. 

"What's up with that picture you posted hm?" Kuroo's tone was low and gruff, his voice only got like that when he was pissed.

_This is going to be fun._ Kenma laughed softly, "The one with Hinata?"

Kuroo tightened his grip, "Does it look like I'm laughing Kenma." 

Kenma tried to hold in a laugh but soon let it escape from his lips. "I don't know, I'm not facing you am I?" 

"So you think this is funny?" 

"I do."

Kuroo pushed Kenma down onto the bed, Kenma laughed as he tried to sit up before feeling Kuroo's hand roughly slap his thigh, causing him to fall flat onto the bed; clinging to the sheets underneath him.

Kuroo rubbed the spot he hit, "It's already turning red." he slapped it again but harder. 

"Kuroo-san," Kenma moaned out.

"See, I'm all for you going out and having fun," Kuroo ran his hand down Kenma's spine to his head, Kuroo tugged at Kenma's hair, "But when you're all up on someone else like that you know what it does to me, you posted that on purpose didn't you." Kuroo let go of Kenma's hair and moved his hand back down to his thigh.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't," Kenma teased.

Kuroo started to pull Kenma's shorts down, "And these shorts, damn baby.. they look so good on you,” he put a hand on Kenna’s inner thigh, flipping him on his back. 

Kuroo leaned over Kenma, both hands on the side of his head. “But.. Shoyo’s hands were _all_ over you.”

“We’re they? I didn’t notice,” Kenma’s voice was shaking a little bit from the tense aura in the room.

Kuroo wrapped his hand around Kenma’s throat once more, “Watch it.”

_“Oh fuck off.”_

Kenma froze, “Wait Kuroo I didn’t mean to say that.”

Kuroo stood up straight, quickly throwing his shirt over his head. “Knees now.” His voice was rough, and demanding.

 _Fuck._ Kenma slid off the bed and onto his knees, watching as Kuroo slid his sweatpants down to his mid thigh. 

“Open.”

Kenma gulped before opening his mouth, placing his hands on Kuroo’s waist band. 

Kuroo put his hand under Kenma’s chin making his head tip back, “Now you want to follow instructions?”

“Kuroo-san,” Kenma whined as he tugged on his sweatpants.

“Don’t start.” Kuroo reached behind Kenma’s head tangling his fingers in his hair. Kenma groaned before pulling Kuroo’s boxers down and leaning closer to his crotch area.

Kuroo let out a low groan as Kenma’s mouth wrapped around his tip. He pushed Kenma’s head down slowly. _“Fuck Kenma.”_ Kuroo moaned, having Kenma’s lips around him where enough to drive him crazy.

Kenma pushed his head away from Kuroo momentarily before sliding his shirt off his shoulders and standing up. “Kuroo-san,” he purred, voice soft. “I want you to fuck me.” Kenma reached down running his fingers on Kuroo’s shaft.

“Please?” He cooed kissing Kuroo’s chin.

Kenma sat down on the bed, spreading his legs wide, “Kuroo-san,” he cooed once more, “I need you.”

Kuroo cursed under his breath before sinking down onto his knees in front of Kenma. He pulled Kenma to the edge of the bed by his thighs, he instantly engulfed Kenma’s arousal in his mouth. Kenma let out a broken moan, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Kuroo’s hair, “Kuroo-san,” he whined, neediness in his tone. 

Then his phone buzzed.

Kenma looked at the phone by his head, _Hinata Shoyo,_ flashing across the screen. He reached to decline it before Kuroo’s hand reached over his and answered it. Kenma sent a piercing glare towards Kuroo before placing the phone to his ear.

“ _Kenma! Are you busy?_ “

“Ah.. not really what’s up?”

Kuroo smirked slyly before standing up straight. He pushed Kenma’s legs up, lining himself up with Kenma’s hole. 

“ _I had a lot of fun tonight!_ ”

Kenma smiled, “I did too— _FUCK!_ ” Kenma’s hans shot up to his mouth to hold in a moan. 

He looked up seeing Kuroo on top of him, chuckling. Kenma moved the phone away from his ear, “Kuroo I swear to god if you—“ 

Kenma let out another moan as Kuroo began thrusting inside him roughly. 

“Talk to Shoyo,” he chuckled again before leaning down to kissing Kenma’s neck tenderly.

Kenma put his phone back to his ear. “ _Kenma? Are you okay?_ ”

“Yeah.. I’m fine,” Kenma but his lip to hold in a moan that tried to escape his lips. “I.. I just stubbed my toe.”

“ _Ouch that must’ve hurt,_ ”

Kenma was trying his best to pay attention to the conversation but Kuroo was thrusting so aggressively and it felt good. Kenma gripped Kuroo’s shoulders, leaving marks. “H..Hey Shoyo I’m gonna call you back.” Kenma didn’t wait for a reply, he simply hung up and threw his phone across the room. 

“Fuck.. Kuroo-san,” Kenma moaned as he wrapped his other arm around Kuroo‘s neck, and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

Kuroo respondes with a low hum as he continued to kiss Kenma’s neck. 

“Kuroo-san, Im so close..” Kenma moaned leaning his head back, arching his back. 

“ _Good._ “ Kuroo moved his hands down and gripped the back of Kenma’s thighs, thrusting harder. “You gonna come for me baby?” His voice was smooth, and _god_ , Kenma couldn’t hold it in anymore, surprisingly neither could Kuroo.

Kuroo huffed as he collapsed onto Kenma. 

Kenma groaned from the new weight on top of him. “Kuroo-san get—“

“Don’t let him touch you again,” Kuroo interrupted.

Kenma laughed softly, rubbing circles into Kuroo’s back, “Yes sir.”


End file.
